La Reina de Rohan
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: Eowyn está a punto de casarse con Faramir, pero una noche antes de su boda recibe una visita inesperada.  Pareja bastaaante incómoda, si no les gusta no lean


La noche se sentía demasiado fría, el viento susurraba entre los árboles, la hermosa dama de Rohan, Eowyn, no podía dormir por aquellos sonidos, que le parecían los gemidos de un hombre.

A un lado de su lecho , a su espalda, se encontraba el ajuar de novia que llevaría al día siguiente, en el que se celebraría su boda con Faramir, hijo del fallecido Senescal Denethor. El acontecimiento llenaba a Eowyn de muchas emociones, pero sonreía, lo hacía por algo que no podía confesar: después de una vida llena de castidad por fin conocería el cuerpo de un hombre.

Eowyn se sentó en la cama para admirar su vestido de novia, cuando entre la obscuridad, en uno de los rincones de la habitación apareció un hombre. Eowyn se llevó una mano al pecho, calmando su corazón que a punto estuvo de salírsele:

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó retomando el valor de guerrera que siempre le fue característico. El hombre avanzó lentamente y en su rostro podía admirarse a simple vista una sonrisa y expresión burlonas.  
>- Claro que no me reconoce... él no tiene mis rasgos... mi hijo nunca fue nada parecido a mí...él era como su madre: noble de corazón, blando... es bueno en una dama, pero no en un guerrero...<br>- ¿S- Senescal Denethor?- preguntó Eowyn con voz temblorosa. El hombre clavó su mirada furiosa en la chica.  
>- ¿Senescal?...¡jajaja!, sí... nada más que un senescal... un simple título... como tú, que pronto dejarás tu ambición de convertirte en reina para ser la mujer de Faramir, hijo de Denethor... y sólo eso...<p>

Eowyn abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¡era verdad! Sus deseos de convertirse en reina, de una vida más allá de lo que un hombre podía ofrecerle, su terror ante la idea de vivir en una jaula...comenzó a estrujar sus dedos nerviosamente.

- Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?...yo amo a Faramir, quiero estar a su lado...¡aléjese de mí viejo horrible!, ¡auxilio!  
>- ¡Shhh!, ¡calla!, te ofreceré algo que pudiera ser tu último acto como mujer independiente... bueno, esos que llaman ustedes ahora "liberación femenina"...una mujer tan hermosa podría tener al hombre que deseé.<p>

"Lo que me faltaba otro loco; no sólo tuve que soportar los pellizcos de mi tío Theoden y luego al baboso de Lengua de Serpiente, ahora tengo un suegro depravado... aunque no sé... esa mirada tan penetrante que tiene, la forma en que está relamiéndose los labios... la forma en que sus manos me están tocando los muslos...¡ey un momento!"

- ¡Óigame!, no le he dado permiso para...- pero Eowyn no pudo decir nada más, porque Denethor la tomó por las muñecas y la recostó boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro en los almohadones. Con desesperación, el Senescal subió el largo camisón de Eowyn hasta la cintura y por un momento quedó sorprendido de su piel tan blanca y suave, que en la obscuridad parecía reflejar la luna. Eowyn dejó de resistirse y dejó que aquel hombre le acariciara con un poco de brusquedad al principio, luego con suavidad, podía escuchar la mano de Denethor deslizándose desde sus pantorrillas hasta sus nalgas..

...Era una sensación nueva, un cosquilleo que, a pesar de nacer en sus piernas, le recorría toda y desembocaba en su sexo, donde pronto comenzó a humedecerse... ya le había pasado antes, mirando a Aragorn e imaginando su cuerpo tras la armadura de Rey, o cuando conoció a Faramir y él tenía el torso desnudo, un torso maravillosamente fuerte que le había excitado tanto hasta sentir mucha vergüenza por aquellos pensamientos... Esta vez no sintió vergüenza, no había quién la juzgara y ciertamente Denethor no le iba a decir a nadie...

Aquellos eran sus pensamientos cuando sintió la lengua del Senescal lamiéndole los pies, luego el muslo y después, "oh Dios", pensó Eowyn, cuando la lengua de Denethor se hundió entre sus piernas y comenzó a lengüetear en su sexo con la agilidad de una serpiente.

-Hummmm...¡qué rica mujercita!, ¡qué delicia!, pero si estás hecha para todas las batallas, incluso en la cama estás preparada para el ataque... no esperemos más niña mía...

Denethor colocó a Eowyn frente a frente, abrió las piernas de la chica y colocó los pies en sus hombros...

- ... como toda guerra hija mía, esto será doloroso...

... y sin ningún cuidado penetró a Eowyn con fuerza, rompiendo dolorosamente su himen. Eowyn ahogó un grito terrible, después de todo había derrotado a un Názgul, sería una vergüenza aceptar que este dolor era también terrible.

Denethor se movía con fuerza, con rapidez, ¿hacía cuánto que no poseía a una mujer?, demasiado tiempo, su mente había estado ocupada en otras cosas... y ahora todo lo que hacía era obedecer a su cuerpo, su instinto. Los ojos en blanco, las manos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo bien formado de Eowyn, estrujaba sus senos con desesperación, hasta herirle los pezones con las uñas largas...

Eowyn se sentía atrapada en una fuerza terrible, su mente estaba confusa: "quiero... no no quiero...¡sí!, ¡sí quiero!"

-¡Más, más rápido, más fuerte!-gritó- ¡oh me rindo Rey Denethor, me rindo Señor mío!

Las palabras de Eowyn excitaron tanto al Senescal que no pudo resistir y se vació entero dentro de la chica.

Con fuerza todavía, sacó a Eowyn de la cama y la hizo arrodillarse frente a él: "Júrame lealtad" y ella juró, apenas respirando, besó el anillo de Denethor y cayó inconsciente.

La boda se celebró al amanecer y Eowyn tuvo que pedir ayuda al mago Gandalf para reparar su perdida virginidad. Gandalf la miró con desconfianza:

-¿En serio la perdiste montando a tu caballo?- le preguntó a la joven.  
>- Oh sí Gandalf, es que ya sabes que me gusta galopar muy rápido.<p>

Con un poco de recelo el mago le dio una pócima y Eowyn pudo disfrutar de lo lindo con Faramir en la noche de bodas.

Nueve meses después Eowyn dio a luz a un bebé; así que diciéndole a Faramir que era lo mejor para el crío, esperó sola en su habitación cada noche, hasta que un día se apareció Denethor y por primera vez sonrió satisfecho al ver a su pequeña hija que se convertiría en una hermosa y mortífera guerrera: Cedwind, hija de Denethor y Eowyn... y para fines más prácticos: hija de Faramir.

N.A. Si quieren saber cómo se salvó Denethor de la quemadota y la caída aquellas... la verdad no sé, lo que importa es el SEXO, oh sí. 


End file.
